Who's she?
by xMushiee
Summary: What happens when Renesmee goes to Westchester? Will she be accepted or will the PC make her wish she was fully dead? Yeah I'm not good with summarys am I... but be nice this is my first story :D
1. Getting ready!

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! Even though I wished I did so badly! I decided when they talk I'm going to write it like a play because I'm not really good with quotes and stuff, if you know what I mean!**

**Renesmee's POV**

I woke up to the sound of girly screaming. I ran downstairs to find out what happened. I found Emmet looking at the mirror yelling at Rosalie.

Emmet: You messed up my hair you said you were giving me highlights! Not pink hair! I look like the crazy pinked hair lady from Lazytown!

Rosalie: I'm sorry; I guess I forgot to read the instructions!

Emmet: WHAT KIND OF FREAK LUNATIC DOESN'T READ DIRECTIONS?!

I was about to raise my hand but decided to just go get ready for school.

Of course, Alice had laid out my outfit the day before, so I quickly slipped on my new Ralph Lauren shirtdress, wide gold metallic belt, wood soled Miu Miu wedges, and to finish white Dior's! I swiftly pulled my hair into a messy updo, applied my new Mac dazzle glass, blush and mascara and was off!

Dad was already making me dinner, and mom as usual was sitting reading.

Me: Hey! Guess who looks amazing and can't wait for her first day at school?

Bella: Is it… Alice? Or maybe it's Rosalie? Okay I've got it! It's Emmet right? It has to be Emmet! That's my final answer!

Emmet! Over me! Come on she has to have seen his pink hair by now right?!

Me: Ello? Anybody up there?

Bella: I'm just joking!

Edward: Yes, and how funny that joke was dear.

Me: Really?

Shock was coming to my face. I really had a nut job as a father!

Edward: Sticks and stones can't break my bones, but I have special abilities and can ground you for eternity!

Damn! Forgot about that!

Edward: Watch your mouth!

Me: Don't you mean mind?

I smirked and was proud of my fast thinking. I have a feeling this is going to a great year!

**Author's note: Sorry It's my first story! I don't really know how things work suggestion's will be appreciated! Just click the Review button!**


	2. LOL

A/N Long time no update! Well not that long like a few days maybe? A week? I don't know! Just enjoy!

Massie's POV

I smoothed out my BCBG shirtdress- cinched at the waist with a pink-and-green grosgrain belt- chunky white gold bangles, and Marc Jacobs kitten-heel sandals in cobalt blue.

Me: Bean? Whadya think? Does it look like I'm trying too hard, or I tried just hard enough?

Bean barked his approval and I went downstairs, greeted by my mom, and dad! I ate the most delish breakfast evah! So I glided towards Isaac, where he was waiting opening the door to the Range Rover. Claire was already there! Waiting for meh just like last year!

She was wearing a basic Kuh-lair ,jeans from Jcpenny, H&M hoodie, but thank gawd I let her borry my Miu Miu flip flops!

Me: Isaac, go to Kristen first! Hey Kuh-laire! Wassup!

Claire: The sky!

We started to LOL! Lame, I know but still funny!

Me: Rate me!

Claire: Total 10!

Me: Thx x2! You're a… 8.4.

Claire: 8.4?

Me: Knock offs!

Claire: Not the shoes!

I rolled my eyes but let it go. I don't wanna be fighting with one of my BFFS on the first day of total domination of being a eighth gradah!

Can't wait to see my girls! Then I will be in total comfort mode and nothing can destroy my peace! Isaac Suddenly stopped the car and I saw Kristen coming out wearing a jean mini skirt, and a belly top.

Me: No sweats?

Kristen: Parents went to work early!

She smiled so proudly, I didn't have the heart to tell her that I could totuhly tell they were from H&M.

Me: I've totally missed yuh!

Kristen: Eh Ma Gawd! Meh too! I totally luhv the outfit! It's a definite 9.7!

Me: Thx! You're a 9.2!

To be honest she's a 8.7 since they're total knock-offs but whatevs!

Claire: What am I invisible?

Kristen: CLAIRE! EH MAH GAWD I TOTALEH MISSED YUH!

Claire: About time!

We started LOLing once again!

Next thing we were at Alicia's house, and there the Spanish beauty came out wearing vintage Ralph Lauren and is carrying the newest Prada messenger bag!

Alicia: Hey girlies!

Me: You look ah-mazing!

Alicia: Point!

This gave me so much more memories! While Kristen and Kuh-laire were talking and giving each other hugs I started getting flashbacks of all the good times we had until we came to Dylan's place. Just on time she strolled out with a red romper with tiny gray pinstripes clinging perfectly to her curvy body.

Me: Hey Dyl, your 9.7!

Dylan: Really?

All: Duh!

Dylan: So you don't think I'm fat?

All: Your not fat!

Once again we all started laughing! Wow we laugh a lot! After we were done we started gossiping like there was no tomorrow! Giving each other gossip points is what I missed most! Of course Alicia got the most! I mean come on she's the total gossip queen! Before I knew it we were in front of OCD and I knew I was gonna rock it!

You guys better be grateful! I wrote this instead of doing my homework! But I had fun doing it! LOLS This was way longer then my last chapter right? Oh and if your still reading don't forget to review! Every time I get a review I smile bigger each and everyday!


	3. So whipped

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except for the plot!**

**Authors Note: I know, I haven't updated in like forever! So for that I'm sorry! I guess I'm a procrastinator, but still I want you guys to enjoy! Tell me if I messed up on anything!**

**Renesmee POV:**

I strolled up to BOCD, my new school. I was feeling many different things at the same time. Excitement, nervous, confident, and more excitement!

I walked up to the first person I saw. She was dressed in a black Hello Kitty shirt, a puffy pink skirt, and combat boots!

Me: Hi! I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie. I'm new here, so by any chance do you know where classroom is?

Other girl: Hey, I'm Layne! Layne Abeley. And yeah, I do I have him for homeroom too! Come on I'll walk you there.

Layne: So what's your locker number?

Me: Umm… I think it's 254.

Layne: No way, mine's 253!

All of a sudden a brunette girl and her friends burst through the doors, walking in like they all owned the place. They're faces looked determined, except for one blonde that looked a bit out of place in their tiny group. Then they just stopped in front of a group of boys and started talking.

Me: Who are they?

Layne: They are the Pretty Committee; they think their the most popular girls at school. Oh, and stay away from the brunette, it's safest to only approach the blonde.

Me: Why?

Layne: She's new in the PC, doesn't have the whole mean girl thing down yet.

Me: Okay… I guess I'll try to stay clear?

With that Layne nodded and walked away to two other girls, one with bright pink hair!

Wow this school is weird, but then again I'm a vampire so who am I to judge about weird things.

Claire POV:

Massie: Who's the ugly bitch talking to loser Layne?

Kristen: Don't know, don't really care! I can't even look at her! She's hurting my eyes!

Dylan: Gawd, her cloths, SO last season!

Alicia: I know right!

Derrick: She looks hot.

Massie glared at him, telling him to shut up. He immediately did.

Cam: Your ass is so whipped.

Me: Do you think she looks good Cam?

Cam: Uhh…no dear..no shes..hideous?

Derrick: You're more whipped!

That led to 5 minutes of them arguing about whose more whipped by their girlfriends, and us girls laughing at their stupidity. Honestly, though I don't know what the big deal is about the new girl, she seems really nice, pretty too! But, if she even dares to try to take Cam I will personally kill her.

**Authors Note: Yeah, if you guys were thinking, God that seems so rushed, it's because it was! This was simply a kind of update chapter telling you guys I'm still alive! Oh, and me trying to get rid of writers block! Tell me if you guys think I should make Renesmees new BFF Claire, or Layne, maybe both? I don't think I'm going to update until I get at least 3 reviews for this chapter! Wow this is a long Authors note…. Well review and I'll see, oops I mean write you guys soon. Bye!**


	4. Thank you reviewers!

**Authors Note: Yeah, I know. I haven't updated this story in like forever! But in my defense I've been on vacation! (I've also been very lazy and spent most of my vacation sitting around like a lazy hobo… no offense to hobos everywhere though! But then again how's a hobo gonna have a computer ;D) This also isn't a chapter for the story if you haven't noticed this is one of those author things where I'm gonna take this chance to thank all my good reviewers so far! I think I'll do this every few chapters!**

**Chapter 1 Reviews:**

Fwforever - My first reviewer ever and now that you told me I totally get that not everyone in Westchester is dirty rich! Thank you!

Ali Amnesia

AliceCullenInWonderland – Love the screen name!

Agent Maine – Thanks a lot for cursing…

**Chapter 2 Reviews:**

Kellzers

PJO Smiley Faces – Thanks for the advice! :]

LisaMarieHourglass – Your right, next time I won't put much "text talk". ;D

vampiricmermaid - I love how your so enthusiastic!

**Chapter 3 Reviews:**

AnCi31

Princess Of Souls – I think your advice is so great I just might take it! :D

Edwardlvr2317

Nellie the Platypus

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys! Review more and you guys can be on my next review chapter! Well if I don't get lazy! xD If I forgot anyone message me and I'll add you in!  
**


	5. Another Friend

**Hey guys, sorry to the people that I annoyed because of my last chapter! You know who you are! ;3 But then again my specialty is annoying people! ;D I put some more personality in this chapter because I felt like my other chapters kinda lacked it. Disclaimer: Don't own anything sadly….but no worries I'll just steal it later!**

**Renesmee's POV**

I walked into homeroom with Layne half walking, half running in front of me. Man, that girl walks fast for being human/mortal. I went towards a desk that I'm assuming belonged to Mr. Jones. I was five feet close to him and I didn't plan on going any closer!

He smelled disgusting, like for instance imagine a rotten McDonald's burger, skunk poop, and a fat guys gym sock…multiply that by eight...and you're still not close to how bad Mr. Jones smelled.

"Hi, my name's Nessie, I'm new here." I said crinkling my nose in the process from the smell.

"I don't like you." With a bored expression he pointed to an empty desk in the far back, "Sit there, don't talk and try not to urk me." Well, he seems charming. Yeah, notice my sarcasm.

I walked over to the empty desk, and I sat down. The girl beside me was probably Asian and was staring at me. I felt as if I was being studied like an ant under a magnifier. I started to shift in my seat.

"We're going to be great friends." she said suddenly. "Oh by the way, my name's Noelle! My favorite color is lime-green and I absolutely love Domo-Kun!"

**(A/N: I always wished my name was Noelle….If you haven't heard of Domo-Kun, Google him cause he's freaking awesome! And yes, my favorite color is indeed lime green!)**

I turned towards her with what I'm pretty sure is my most wierded out expression ever. That's when I got a good look of Noelle. She had long, black, naturally straight hair, dark brown eyes, and didn't have one ounce of makeup on her face. I guess she liked to look natural, unlike all the other girls around here. She was pretty, not ugly but not super-model gorgeous either.

"Okay…My name's Nessie."

"Yeah I know I heard you talking to Mr. Put On Some Deodorant Already." I giggled at that. "OH MY GOSH! Wanna see something completely repulsive?"

She reached into her lime green book bag, oh wows, and pulled out a domo-kun cut-out doll.

"This cut-out paper thingy makes Domo have five teeth on the bottom and top! EVERYONE knows he only has four teeth on each I mean COME ON!" With that she went on rambling on and on.

**( A/N: I have that cut out thing! I was so pissed! Okay not really but still! ;P )**

Strangely, I wasn't annoyed or irritated. She was actually kinda funny and it amused me how she over exaggerated a lot of things. Sure, she was kind of weird but really who am I to judge. I think I just made another friend!

**Sorry this chapter is short but then again all my chaps are pretty short. But moving on, I told you guys I added personality! How you ask, I kinda made Noelle how I am in real life. If your thinking that I'm probably weird your absolutely right! If you guys haven't noticed, which I highly doubt, I didn't write it like a play this time! YAY! Tell me if you guys liked it better like this or before! Writing this story has really cheered me up, I've been having a bad day. **

**But moving on once again, what did you think? Let me know by reviewing and just to let you know by doing that your making my dreams come true! Not that I actually dream about getting reviews cause that would be seriously weird but...you get the point just click the button! :]  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, long time no write! I've been super busy! School just started and there's recently been a flood in my basement. But, to top it off I'm about to move! Yeah, you heard me move so I'm constantly packing. If you guys were wondering I'm not moving permanently, just temporary because my house is getting remodeled. But don't worry it'll be over.. in a few months...So I'll probably not be writing for awhile! Sorry, but either way I hope you enjoy the story! **

**Renesmee POV:**

Noelle was now rambling on about stupid Asian stereotypes while we were walking down the hallway. You could tell she was pissed off about the things people said because whenever she said a stereotype she'd give me her 'WTF' face. It was pretty hilarious.

"Asians eat dogs..." here comes her 'WTF' face, "I mean like seriously, dogs? Who even came up with that? Well, I'll admit I'm not a big fan of dogs, but that's because one of my neighbors has a demon dog chihuahua that bit me when I was little! And you know what they say, your childhood comes back to haunt you!"

"They say that?" I replied, out of curiosity.

"OH definitely, for example when I was 7, my dad told me not to eat any more Jolly Ranchers because they would rot my teeth! But, I mean COME ON there JOLLY RANCHERS who can say no to those things! Oh wait back to the point, so I ate Jolly Ranchers and now I have braces! Stupid metal thingys are now in my mouth!", she opened her mouth and pointed to her teeth just to make the point.

She wasn't even paying attention to where she was going because the next thing you know she steps in a puddle near the water fountain and slips! Books and papers fly everywhere and PLOP! She lands in a boys arms behind her, which were securely wrapped around her waist.

"WHOA! Oh...um thanks...boy." Noelle says, going scarlett when she sees the boys face. And that's when I take a good look at the boy, black hair, glasses, and also Asian just like Noelle. OH MY GOSH I can see it now, Noelle and Still don't know his name boy sitting in a tree! K - I - S - S - I -

"Your welcome. My name's Seth by the way." Aww...look at him he's smiling at Noelle like the love sick boy he is. Anybody would be dumb to not realize Seth was starting to crush on Noelle. It almost makes up for him interrupting my mental conversation!

"Ahh, how cute. Little Noelle has a new crush!"

I turned my head to see who said that. I wasn't surprised. It was Massie and her little clique.

"Ahh, how cute. Little Massie thinks she can scare me." Noelle fired back crossing her arms.

"You think your intimidating?" Massie looked Noelle square in the eye and smirked. "Just remember everybody has a special place in this world and your special place is in hell." Then Massie turned on her 3 inch stiletto heel and left.

"So like Massie to leave something right in the middle.." Noelle started mumbling some other stuff that I don't really wanna repeat. But, I'll tell you one thing, that girls curses like a sailor!

"Are you okay?" Seth asked, concern in his eyes.

Noelle turned towards him. "Just peachy!" Noelle plastered a big fake smile on her face and put up two thumbs up.

"Okay..let's go to lunch." I said to Noelle before this moment could get any awkwarder.

On our way there, when I thought Noelle cooled down a bit I asked her, " What's up with you and Massie?"

Noelle twitched at the mention of her name. " I'll explain it to you when were seated in the cafeteria, okay?" I simply nodded and continued walking.

**Ahhhh, and the plot line thickens! Now aren't you owndering what Noelle is going tell Nessie now? What if it's big? What if it's small? What if...? Okay yeah I ran out of what is...Sorry about Massie being all mean and what not btw but every good story has a bad guy right? And, I sorta decided to make Massie it! Oh well? OH and review! Cause if you don't review now it'll haunt you in the future! Yeah, remember that? Heh heh...yeahh..**


End file.
